A Love That Will Never Be
by dreamlessnights
Summary: Hilary had always loved Tyson but he had never noticed her as more then a friend. As more then just an annoying brat. Will she get him to love her and does he feel the same way? Why isn't she acting like herself? Will Ty find out? TYHIL!
1. Hilary's POV Talking About Him

DLN: Hello. This would be my first fic so no flames please and I hope it's good enough because I made it up right on the spot and whatever was on my mind so if it's not good, don't blame me. Okay it was my fault but oh well. Here's the story.

Summary: Hilary is madly in love with Tyson but he doesn't notice her as anything more then an annoying brat and a good friend. How will she ever get him to notice her? And does he feel the same way? Ty/Hil

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Beyblade! Nothing! Nothing! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Calms down. Okay here's the story!

Hilary's P.O.V

Hi there. I'm Hilary Tatibana. (Sorry if I spelled it wrong)

A typical sixteen-year old but not quite typical but typical enough.

Sort of near normal but not quite.

I get good grades, do all my homework, obey my parents, and I'm practically perfect.

So what makes me near normal and not normal?

That one thing is an annoying jerk by the name of Tyson Kinomiya.

What does Tyson have to do with me?

Well I'll tell you what.

I'm in love with him.

I gave a soft chuckle. As much as it is weird saying it, it's almost as weird as admitting it.

Why do I love a guy who just thinks of me as an annoying brat or just a good friend?

I just do.

What's so special about Tyson anyway?

He's just a typical sixteen-year-old.

Navy blue hair and eyes to match.

I mean, he's not even really good-looking.

To most girls he just a normal guy with a humorous personality but to me he's different.

So why do I still love him?

I just do.

When I first met him, he was just this obnoxious guy who thought of no one but himself and food.

But now over the years he's changed so I guess I got attached to him.

He's changed or maybe he really hasn't and I had loved him along.

I don't really know.

Normally I would have given up on him a long time ago.

But I didn't.

Why didn't I?

Because he's different.

Is that why I love him?

No.

There are tons of more reasons.

Why is that I like a guy that hardly ever says anything other then "Hey Hil" or "What's up Hil".

I just do.

It's weird because half of the time when I'm with him I have a tingly and warm feeling in my heart.

Then again, the other half of the time I feel like taking huge and heavy book and slamming it on top of his fat and swollen head.

I chuckled once again at the thought of doing that but my soft smile soon turned into a frown and I started to sigh.

It's all so confusing.

Enough to make a girl go insane.

Is there any way I could get him to notice me?

As more then just one of his friends?

As more then just someone who was always around him?

As more then an annoying brat?

I don't know.

But I can sure try.

Ugh! There's that jerk right now.

Wait he's heading towards me.

What's that behind his back?

Oh no!

Is this what I think he's doing?

Water flushed my ears until I couldn't hear a thing.

My clothes were drenched from head to toe and clinging to me.

I glared at the jerk that had done this to me.

My fists ready to take control of me.

"Hahahahahaha Hilary. You fell for it! Hahahahahaha" Tyson laughed.

It was enough to make any girl punch him but did I do that?

No.

I followed my heart and listened to it.

He would just hate me more if I did that and I wouldn't want that did I?

I stared at him as he laughed and then started to run away.

My gaze was still on him as he was running down the path.

His navy blue hair flipping up and down as he ran.

If he weren't so gorgeous I would have punched him.

Okay. Not really but I would have felt like doing that.

I guess today I can't get him to notice me but there's always tomorrow.

I know I'll get him to love me...........

Somehow...........

DLN: Yeah, I know it sucked but I'll make the next chapter better and much much longer. I promise!!!! But please review if you would like and no flames please!


	2. Hilary's POV My Thoughts On Love

DLN: Aw you guys are the best!!! Hugs reviewers Even though my story sucks you still review lol. Okay well in this chapter Hilary talks about how love is to her. I think after this chappie I'll do it in Tyson's P.O.V. Depends........okay well here's the chappie now! Oh and notes to the reviewers!

Hutchy: YAY! YOU'RE MY FIRST REVIWER!!!!! YOU'RE THE BEST!!!! I hope you'll read the rest of my story!!!!

Matt.J1: Um well I don't how it ends either 0-0. Lol! Okay well thanks for being my second reviewer!!!!

Rooney-and-Atreyu: It didn't suck? Are you sure? Do you mean it? LOl! Okay well just to tell you, I consider you a great, great, great, great friend for going to help me with this chapter and reviewing my first fic!! You will always be the greatest!!!!

Alita: Yeah I wonder what would happen too lol and I'm the author. 0-0 Okay well flames are bad reviews saying like "YOU SUCK! YOU CANNOT BE CALLED AN AUTHOR! BOOOOOOO!" or something like that.

DLN: Okay well your tired of me gabbing on and on right?

Readers: HECK YA!

DLN: Um okay well here's the chappie. Sorta boring really but the following chapters will be interesting......very interesting. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

Hilary's P.O.V

I am walking swiftly yet softly.

Walking in the dark cold night, all alone, once again

I seem to be doing this quite often now.

Since he came into my life.

Walking alone at night helps me to think.

Helps me to think about him.

Notice I don't use his name?

It's too precious to be used....

I sound like some lovesick girl, don't I?

I can't help myself........

Can't help myself from loving him.....

Love supposed to feel great right?

Well it usually does for some people but all I feel is pain and I'm really confused about how I feel......

Nobody understands love.

It seems to be Universal.

Timeless.

Yet, it's also very individual, filtered by our own lives and expectations.

I don't understand love, and can't understand love, because it's a different thing for each of us.

Do you think I'm too young to be deeply in love like this?

I may be a teen but I am very mature about this sort of things.

Some people think of Teen Love and smile.

It's not real love, they say.

Puppy Love, they call it.

While few expect teen love to last a lifetime, that hardly makes it less real.

Half or more of all adult love doesn't last a lifetime either.

Teen love is very real.

I mean who could ever forget their first love?

That saying goes with me......

I could never forget him.

My heart can't take this roller coaster ride.

Why won't he notice me?

I see him every day in school.

Yet he still doesn't notice how I feel.

I wonder, does he do this on purpose?

To break my heart into millions of pieces just for the fun of it?

Or is he just to blind to see the truth that is right in front of him.

My head says I should forget him and move on.My heart says don't give up hope.  
  
Now maybe I'm just being normal and not being as insane as I think I am......

Or I'm just in a mindless daze where no one exists in the world but him and me.

I feel like a naive little mouse.....Trying to find its way through a complicated maze.

A maze with many doors to open but who knows which one is the right door?

We agrue and fight almost every second.

Every minute.

But yet, every fight still brings me closer to loving him more.

Oh how I wish I could know if he feels anything about me.

Probably all he feels about me is...nothing...

I wish I could tell him what I feel.....

But I can't.........I'm too afraid to say what's deep in my soul.

I wish I could tell him what I feel inside of me.

The truth that I have been hiding in me for so long.

But I can't..........I'm too afraid of what he'll say.

Of how he'll act on the outside towards me.

Every time we talk it's almost like he's taunting me.

As if he knows I want him.

As if he knows that I can never have him.  
  
Lately I've tried telling myself that I'm over him.

But then one look from him and I melt all over again.

Maybe it's the way he looks at me, or laughs with me, or smiles at me in his peculiar way.

It's eerie sometimes, and I know that it's just me seeing things I want to see.

But maybe it isn't.  
  
I sighed softly.

Who am I kidding?

It is just me seeing things.......

If I could compare love to anything though, it would be a rose...

Some compare love to all kinds of things.

I say, love is like a rose.

Foremost, a rose symbolizes loveliness, which stems from love.

The rose is the most beautiful of all flowers and love is the most precious emotion.

A rose commences from a tiny rosebud into an unexplainable beauty, an undiminished rose.

Likewise love starts like an ink dot and eventually spreads out into an enchanting and exalted relationship.

Sometimes when looking at a rose, it seems so peaceful and perfume scented but in order to pick a rose you have to go through innumerable prickles.

Roses come in many colors.

The colors of love are countless.

It is necessary for a rose to acquire nourishment, fertilization and purification for continues blooming.

It is the same with love.

For love to progress, attention and care is essential.

I sighed softly yet again.

Just as a neglected rose will finally whither and dye, so will love if there isn't enough interest and compatibility, between two people.

A rose withering is just like how I feel on the inside........

Being neglected and unnoticed by him......

But Like a rose, love is often thorny, fragile, but beautiful.

Love can hurt but it can also be great......just like a rose.

People don't hesitate to pick a rose despite the fact that the thorns can prick them, just as they should not be afraid to take risks because they might be hurt.

So people still continue falling in love just like me but unlike them I feel pain and sadness....

It hurts to love someone and not be loved in return.

But what also hurts is to love someone and never finding the courage to let the  
person know how you feel.

Giving someone all your love is never an assurance that they'll love you back.  


I wait for love to grow in his heart but it's taking almost an eternity.

But I'm still okay with it because while I'm waiting, my love for him grows stronger. 

There are things you love to hear.

Things that you would never hear from the person from whom you would like to hear it from but still I wait.....

Never say goodbye when you still want to try.

Never give up when you still feel you can take it.Never say you don't love that person anymore when you can't let go. 

Love comes to those who still hope, even though they've been disappointed.

To those who still believe, even though they've been betrayed.To those who still love, even though they've been hurt before. 

It takes a minute to have a crush on someone.

An hour to like someone.And a day to love someone.But it takes a lifetime to forget someone. 

Don't go for looks.

It can deceive.Don't go for wealth.Even that fades away. Go for someone who makes you smile.

Because only a smile makes a dark day seem bright. 

A careless word may kindle strife.

A cruel word may wreck a life.A timely word may level stress.A loving word may heal and bless. 

Happiness lies for those who cry.

Those who hurt.

Those who have searched and those who have tried. 

For only they can appreciate the importance of people who have touched their lives. 

When you were born.

You were crying and everyone around you was smiling.Live your life so that when you die,You're smiling and everyone around you is crying. 

Love hurts.

Love scars.

Love wounds.

Love is just a lie.

To make you blue.

But all I know is that my love for him really is true......

In the beginning, when I started feeling this way towards him, I started getting confused.

Anxious.

Scared.

At night, I dreamt of scenarios in which he loves me too.

I would wake up in a fuzzy happy haze and as I come back down to earth, I am left with an intense longing that can't be filled by anything other than my dreams coming true.

I want him.

I need him.

I must love him.

It must be love, because anything that isn't love couldn't hurt this much, could it?

At first I wondered.

Was this really love?

What is this I am feeling and where does it come from?

Does it come from above?The only explanation that had came to my mind was, it's that exotic thing called love.

I sighed again, making it many times today that I had done that.

I wondered off to a tree overlooking the lake and sat down.

I leaned against the big oak tree and stared off at the calm and dark lake.

The waves seemed refreshing.......yet dangerous.

Just like love........

I shook my head to get the thought of love out of my mind.......but I couldn't.

I began to close my eyes slowly as these thoughts came to mind.

Love makes life so confusing, but without love would you really want to live?

Love is wonderful.

Love is confusing.

.  
Love is strange.

Love is amazing.

Love is easy.

Love is hard.

Love is everlasting.

Love makes and destroys.

Love is powerful.

I may be wrong about some things about love but all I really know that is true at the moment is that I love him.........

Tyson Kinomiya.

And as I thought of him, my eyes closed fully and I started to drift off into a deep slumber as the waves nearby continued crashing into the shore.

DLN: Soooooo um that still sucked didn't it? Wait, don't answer! I know it did lol. Okay well anyway, next chappie will be in Tyson's P.O.V as he ponders over a few things and stumbles on to something but I won't tell you what. Okay well even though it sucked please review and tell me it did or didn't. Oh and fine, I still don't accept flames but constructive criticism is fine. Okie well bye and I'll get to work on the next chappie soon!!!!!!! Oh and the next chappie will be even longer!!!! I promise!!!! Just like this chappie was longer then the last one.


	3. Can't Ever Understand This Feeling

DLN: OMG!!! ALLL THESE AMAZING REVIEWERS!!!!! Faints YOU GUYS ARE THE GREATEST!!!!!!!! Sniff Okie well here's the chappie you reviewers are waiting for! But first notes to the reviewers!! Thanks again!!!!!

Matt.J1: WOW! You reviewed both my chapters! Thanks so much! I hope you will continue reading the rest of my fic. You're the best!!!!!

RAP-STAR320: I'm glad you like my fic!!! Hoping that you'll be a steady reader!!!!! Bye!!!

Someone: Hehehe! Thanks for reviewing my fic! You are a great friend and don't worry because the chapter is up now!!!

My Name: Hey!! Thanks a lot for reading my fic too!!!!! Uh yeah, I ran out of things to say now lol.

Hi: I don't know if you're the same person as the people above but oh well. Thanks for reviewing and reading!!!!!

DLN: Okay, well enough of my gabbing again and on to the chappie!!!!! This one is in Tyson's P.O.V!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade unfortunately

Tyson's P.O.V 

I had just finished an excellent dinner with my grandpa and was now taking my daily and nightly walk to rest my mind.........

Or was it my stomach?

Oh well...maybe both.

So today while I was walking I suddenly thought of weird thoughts.

Strange thoughts.

Very, very, very, very, very, very, ver- Oh?

You want me to stop?

Do I have to?

Fine I will.

It is very strange. There!

Are you happy now?

I think I'm going insane though........

Talking to myself all the time.......

Okay well back to my thoughts.

I was thinking of something weird.

Something that could change your lives completely.

What is that something?

You guessed it. Love.....

Why am I thinking of love?

Don't know why.

It just suddenly popped in my mind.

Grandpa's chili probably had done this to me.....

Although they usually make me head to the washroom or to a big glass of water........

Oh well.

I still don't know how I got that event at school out of my mind.

What event?

That event with that brat Hilary.

What did she do to me?

Well, just because she overheard me telling Kenny that I didn't do my homework, Ms. big mouth had to go to the teacher and blabber all about it and land me in detention.

Again.

This happens way too often.

Then why am I her friend then?

I don't really know.

I just am.

She's not like other girls though.

Always caring what they look like and wearing make-up to make them selves look better.

That's not like Hilary though.

She doesn't wear make-up.

She would rather look like herself and act like herself.

Maybe that's why she's my friend.

No........that's not it.

Then I really don't know the reason.....

All I know is that, if she didn't act so serious and such a brat she might even be pretty.

I stopped walking suddenly as I stared off into space.

Have I gone insane?

Did I just say Hilary might be-

I could not say it.

I nearly choked at the words.

There was no possible way I would have just said that.

There was only one way that I would have said it.

I pinched myself.

Oh damn.

It isn't a dream.

Oh well.

I'll just go with the reason that I had gone insane for a few seconds that's all.

I mean why would I say Hilary could be pretty if I don't like her? Or maybe I don't really hate her as much as I thought I did.....

There I go again, being insane.

The night air's probably getting to me.

Ok, well back to what I was thinking again......

What was I thinking about again?

Oh yes.

Now I remember.

What is love?

I chuckled softly.

Why am I chuckling?

Because Grampa had told me I shouldn't treat love like I treat all my food.

Gone and washed away by my hunger.

It's kind of weird but in a way it makes sense.

I don't know if I'll fall in love.

I don't even know what the feeling of love is like.

Maybe I would never understand that powerful feeling......

Hilary's P.O.V (In her sleep, I mean haven't you had thoughts when sleeping?)

So what was I thinking about again?

Oh great......

I'm even tortured by the haunting thoughts of love when I'm sleeping.

Oh well, this is what I'm thinking of though.

Maybe some people just aren't meant to be together.....

Just like me and him....

There was no pain quite like the pain of unrequited love.

The pain of loving the one person in the world, who would never, could never, love you back.

If there was one person in the world that I could never have, it was the one person in the world that I had fallen in love with.

I had felt an immediate attraction to him the first time we met, and it had irritated me.

So I had found myself, trying to avoid my feelings.

But I just couldn't manipulate the feelings that had begun to grow.

It had been easier when Tyson was away for a week because he was sick.

Away from me.

Away from my hungry heart.

I was able to put him out of my mind, pretend that he didn't exist.

But then he got better and everything was back to the beginning.

Once he had a hold on my heart, he didn't let go.

And in my mind, that little voice grew louder, whispering to me of revenge, of striking out at the one person I loved for not loving me back.

But I ignored those bad feelings and they began to fade away....

All my hope is blowing in the wind but I always somehow manage to find the wings that keep me up.

I am lost.

I feel unsure of myself.

Everything always flashes in a blur for me.

With each passing breath, I love you more.

I would sail the eye of the ocean just for you to love me.

Does he know?

Does he feel?

Does he see?

What has began.

When he came I always knew he was the one.

I want to go to Tyson and scream at him that no one would ever love him the way that I did.

I want to forget him.

My mind believes that I should forget him....

Now if only I could make my heart believe that...

There had been no one in this world that came close to touching my heart.

No one except for him.

Tyson's P.O.V

I could never really feel love.....

Ugh!

This is irritating me!

Why am I even thinking of something as strange as this?

Sure I had some crushes here and there but I want to really feel what true love feels like.

I know one person who can't feel love.

Hilary. (AN: Boy, are you wrong there Tyson)

That girl is too annoying to love.

Too bratty to love.

And too much of a tattle-teller to love.

I don't know if that girl even likes me.

She laughs with me.

She hangs out with me.

Well.......

Fine.

I guess she is sort of nice......

But she's bratty most of them time.

Sometimes I wonder if Hilary could fall in love.

It's kind of weird imagining Hilary head over heels for a guy.

Weird imagining that she would do anything for this guy.

I chuckled.

It would be hilarious to see that.

But what's strange is if somebody ever asks me "who is the girl that's closest to you?"

Then....as much as it pains me to say this.....

I would have to say Hilary.

I see her most of the time don't I?

I hang out with her most of the other girls don't I?

But sometimes I hear rumors of people saying that, when a guy and a girl are just friends, soon after they'll fall in love with each other.

That saying is totally wrong.

I mean, Hilary and me are just friends aren't we?

Of course we are!

I sighed but then chuckled once again.

I guess I just gone insane for like the 5th time today again.

Love's weird but all I know is that I would never love Hilary...........(AN: You could be wrong Tyson)

I stopped walking for a moment.

I could see a shadow leaning against a tree.

I walked closer

I could now see that the shadowy figure is a girl.

I walked a bit closer.

It was a girl with chestnut brown hair that flowed gracefully in the wind.

I walked all the way up to her and looked in her face.

I was surprised at what I saw.

It was Hilary.

As much as it pains me to do this also, I decided to take her to my dojo before she gets sick from staying out here too long.

I tried putting her on my back without waking her up.

I stopped when she mumbled something.

"Ty.....Tyson" Hilary mumbled in her sleep.

Why was she saying my name in my sleep?

This is awkward.....

I snorted.

If Kai was here he probably say "It's probably a nightmare with you in it."

I decided to forget about it and finally got her on my back with what seemed like ages.

I started walking home and laid her down on the guest bed.

I put my jacket over her to keep her warm and started to walk to my bed.

To sleep.

To forget.

Forget about all that I was thinking about tonight.

After all, too much thinking is bad for you.

I think.......

I decided to stop thinking too much or else I'll damage my mind, as if it wasn't damaged enough already.

So I closed my eyes and drifted off to a place where anything could happen.

Even Hilary falling in love with me........

DLN: So did you like it??? Yeah, it was bad but I have a terrific idea for the next chapter! It's good!!! Okay well I have to go now but I know it sucked anyway. Please review though! It was a few paragraphs longer then the last though lol and I'll try to make next chappie longer then this one.


	4. Confusion

DLN: WOW! I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS! sniff You guys are the best! Currently, my goal is to get up to 30 reviews. Hopefully it'll happen. Notes to the reviewers.  
  
Alita: This is what Tyson felt in chappie 3.   
  
Rooney-and-Atreyu: Really? You think it's good? Wow! Lol but for sure I'm not better then you. I love the way you write. You are the best!!!!   
  
Matt. JI: Thanks! I'm so happy you reviewed all my chapters so far!   
  
Lazygurl: WOW! That means a lot to me! Thanks so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! does cartwheels in happiness  
  
Saber-kon: Don't know why he's so dense. O0  
  
twincharm: Lol! For me it sucked but thanks for reading my fic.   
  
Someone: I tried to hurry although I'm a bit of a slowpoke lol.  
  
Sango2790: I updated! Hopefully it wasn't too long of a wait.   
  
DLN: Okie on to the chappie. Hope you enjoy!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade because if I did, I would be rolling in money right now.  
  
AN: Okie remember that terrific idea? It's for the next chappie. Sorry........this chapter really does suck for me but I'll be happy if some one was reading. I hope it doesn't suck that much.  
  
Hilary's P.O.V  
  
I could hear a bird chirping nearby me.  
  
I groaned as I moved a bit in my sleep.  
  
I looked around me but my eyes were too blurry to see clearly.  
  
I rubbed my eyes a bit, to adjust my vision so I could see the surroundings around me.  
  
I then looked around.  
  
I knew my eyesight was still blurry but I could tell this place sure wasn't my home.  
  
Where was I?  
  
It seemed familiar enough although I can't quite remember.  
  
How did I end up sleeping again?  
  
Oh yeah.........  
  
I was sleeping against a tree.............  
  
But then what happened after that.  
  
"Tyson! Wake up!"  
  
I heard a distant yell and then a cry of pain.  
  
"Gramps! Is this your wake-up call for me?"  
  
That voice.........  
  
It seemed familiar enough.........  
  
But who was it?  
  
Wait.  
  
What did the man say?  
  
Tyson?  
  
Wake up?  
  
I was at Tyson's house????????  
  
How the heck did I get here??????  
  
Maybe I was sleeping.........and then he......  
  
He took me to his house?  
  
Why did he take me to his house?  
  
I looked down and saw what had kept me warm through the night.  
  
Tyson's jacket?  
  
He was trying to keep me warm?  
  
"Hey Hilary. You woke up?"  
  
I turned around to face Tyson who was yawning and rubbing his eyes sleepily.  
  
What would you do if you were sleeping and then the next day you suddenly wake up in the house of the guy that you are in love with?  
  
All I could do was stare at him confused.  
  
Tyson's P.O.V  
  
Hmmm?  
  
I just woke up and instead of getting a "Good morning Tyson" or a "Yup I woke up Tyson" ..............  
  
I just got a really confused look shot at me.  
  
Why was she staring at me like that?  
  
That intense stare was making me feel nervous.  
  
Huh?  
  
Why am I feeling nervous?  
  
I laughed a bit in my mind.  
  
She was my friend.  
  
Nothing to be nervous about.  
  
"Why the confused stare Hilary?" I managed to ask while chuckling.  
  
"Oh?" she replied as if just snapping out of a trance.  
  
"Uh....are you okay Hilary?" I moved closer to see what was wrong with her.  
  
"Okay? Okay?" Hilary glared at me suddenly.  
  
Huh?  
  
Why was she glaring at me?  
  
"Um yeah. That's what I asked you." I said confused.  
  
"How can I be okay when you left me here and didn't bring me to my house?"  
  
"Uh........well......it was already late and I didn't want to bother your parents so I thought I would bring you here instead."  
  
"Well you thought wrong!" she snapped at me.  
  
Why was she so mad at me?  
  
I'm really confused now......  
  
Hilary's P.O.V  
  
Why was I getting mad at him?  
  
Why was I snapping at him like this?  
  
Maybe it's the pressure of suddenly waking up and finding me in his house that's so surprising that it caused me to get angry.  
  
He didn't deserve me getting mad at him.........  
  
Although he does most of the time.  
  
But this time it's different.  
  
"I'm sorry Tyson." I mumbled.  
  
I looked at him for a moment and smiled and to my surprise and happiness......he smiled back.  
  
"Thanks for keeping me warm with your grungy jacket."  
  
I laughed, picking up the jacket as it was some disgusting thing that I had just picked up from the garbage.  
  
"Hey! That's what had kept you warm the whole night. Without my jacket you would have had a cold by now."  
  
He tried to look as though he was mad at me but it didn't really seem like it with the grin on his face.  
  
"I would rather have a cold then sleep with that jacket."  
  
I grinned and then checked my watch.  
  
"I'd better go now. I have to go get ready for school."  
  
"Oh no! School! I'm late!" Tyson yelled panicking.  
  
"Um Tyson?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It's only six am."  
  
"Oh."  
  
I laughed at his dense reactions.  
  
"Well I better go now. Bye!"  
  
I waved to him as I ran off.  
  
Next Day, Walking To School (Hilary's P.O.V)  
  
I was thinking last night.  
  
Thinking of what?  
  
Thinking of how I could get Tyson to love me....  
  
Or at least notice me as more then a friend.  
  
And I finally thought of a solution.  
  
Well not really but hopefully it'll work.  
  
What is the solution?  
  
I chuckled.  
  
Kind of stupid, but right now, I'm willing to try anything.  
  
I would tell the Bladebreakers that I'm in love with Jason (some guy I made up), and perhaps Tyson would get jealous and fall in love with me.  
  
Hopefully my plan will work.  
  
Oh?  
  
I'm at school now.  
  
Wish me luck.  
  
"Hey guys." I said as I waved to Tyson, Kenny, Max, Ray, and Kai.  
  
I went over to sit in my usual spot under the tree.  
  
"Hey Hilary. What's new?"  
  
Max grinned at me.  
  
Max was a nice kid........  
  
I thought he was cute once but then I knew that he wasn't the one.  
  
Ray looked up from the book he was reading, and waved to me.  
  
Kenny didn't even bother looking up but just plain waved.  
  
Kai just gave me his usual greeting.  
  
A plain nod.  
  
Ray..........  
  
He is cute but then I can't think of him that way.  
  
Kenny and Kai........  
  
I only consider them as friends.  
  
And Tyson?  
  
Well..........you already know how I feel about him.  
  
"Hey you know what? Let's play a little game of truth or dare." Max suggested.  
  
"Truth or dare? Max, how childish can you get?" Ray rolled his eyes.  
  
"Aw come on Ray. Are you scared is that why?" Max grinned, knowing what Ray's reactions would be.  
  
"Fine. I'm not scared. Let's play. Kai? Are you playing?"  
  
"Nah! I'll let you babies act childish on your own. I'd rather not join in."  
  
"Okay. Hilary, truth or dare." Max said turning to me.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes you. Any other Hilarys around?" Max chuckled.  
  
"Um okay..........Truth."  
  
"Truth eh? Okay tell us who you like or love."  
  
This was perfect.  
  
This was the perfect time to unleash my plan but only one thing wrong.  
  
Tyson wasn't here.  
  
Oh well.  
  
Max would tell Tyson afterward anyway.  
  
"Um well..........."I said hesitating, pretending to act as though I didn't want to tell him.  
  
"Aw come on Hilary. Tell us." Max urged.  
  
"Okay........it's Jason." I whispered.  
  
"Jason." Max exclaimed surprised.  
  
"Shhhhhhh. Not so loud." I said trying to calm him down.  
  
Suddenly Tyson stormed in, tripping over a rock, causing him to fall and his baseball hat to fall off.  
  
"Figures Tyson would make an entrance like this."  
  
I laughed, then picked up his cap and placed it on my head.  
  
"Very Funny Hilary."  
  
Tyson got up and sat down right beside me.  
  
"So what were you guys talking about?"  
  
"About whom Hilary's madly in love with." Max replied with a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
"Really? Who is she in love with?"  
  
Tyson raised an eyebrow, obviously curious of whom I was in pretend love with.  
  
"Jason."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Huh?  
  
Tyson's reaction wasn't what I thought it would be.  
  
By now I thought he would be rolling on the floor in laughter but instead he seemed.........disappointed?  
  
Angry?  
  
Confused?  
  
I don't know what he's thinking but it sure wasn't what I expected.........  
  
Tyson's P.O.V  
  
Remember when I said that if Hilary was to fall head over heels over a guy then that would be completely hilarious?  
  
For some reason, it doesn't seem funny anymore....  
  
What does it seem to me?  
  
Well......  
  
I don't really know, but I feel hurt inside.  
  
Hurt and angry at Jason.  
  
Why do I feel this way?  
  
It's so confusing.  
  
I feel like going to Jason and yelling at him.  
  
Yelling that he doesn't deserve Hilary.  
  
Yelling that he should stay away from Hilary.  
  
What makes me want to do this?  
  
Is it.........  
  
No it couldn't be.  
  
No.  
  
I'm just dreaming all this up.  
  
I couldn't actually be jealous of Jason.  
  
Jealous that Hilary loves him.  
  
I mean, how could I be jealous if I didn't love Hilary.  
  
But what if I have feelings for Hilary that I never knew of?  
  
Ok, now I'm just going insane.  
  
Better remind Grandpa not to make me any more home made pizza.  
  
Maybe it's also because I'm staying out in the sun too much.  
  
Yeah.  
  
That's it.  
  
Staying in the sun too much.  
  
"I'd better go inside now." I said to my friends weakly.  
  
"Huh? Why?" Max asked confused.  
  
"Too much sun." I started walking to the school and I could feel everyone's confused looks on my back.  
  
As I was walking I could hear Max ask Hilary what Jason was like.  
  
I didn't want to hear any of this so I just walked faster.  
  
I may have emotions right now that I do not know of but there's no possible way that I could be having these emotions because I was in love with Hilary........  
  
No possible way..........  
  
DLN: IT SUCKED!!!!!! OMG! IT WAS O BAD! cries I'm so sorry for my bad writing but the next chapter will be better then this sucky one. I feel so ashamed........ sniff Sorry readers. Ill try to make my next chapter better because if I keep making it as bad as this one then won't get to my goal of thirty reviews. That's my goal right now. Hopefully I'll accomplish that goal. Hopefully .............Okay well review if you wish but I'm still sorry that it's was an awful chapter but it was longer then the last one. Sorry again. 


	5. Falling For Someone Else

DLN: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!! I'm so sorry I didn't update in such a long time. O.O Major, and I mean major case of writer's block. Every night I would think of how to start it and nothing came to mind so I decided to put whatever comes to mind first. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! People throw onions at her Where did people get the onions form? O.O Okie, well don't blame me if this chappie sucks.

Michelle: But you wrote it.

DLN: Who's that? That's my friend Michelle. WHO YETS TO UPDATE ON HER FABULOUS STORY! Grrrrrrrrrrr. Okie, well I did write it so FINE BLAME ME!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okie, here it is. And Ty/ Hil fans, please don't kill me alive because something's going to happen. O.O Oh and my goal is to get up to 40 reviews!! After that then it's 50 reviews! Highly unlikely but as someone always said, I forgot the name, one can always hope. Notes to the reviewers!!!!!! I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU GUYS!!!!! Sorry if the notes are short because I'm on a lack of words thing today. o0

Someone: Lol. I'm glad you love it! So far.......just don't kill me for what's going to happen. Hehehehehe. Laughs nervously

Matt. J1: Well here's the next chappie. I'm glad you stuck with me since the beginning of this story, and I hope you will continue reading. Thanks for reviewing!

Ryuu of the Broken Light: Entertaining? Fun? Hehehehehe. Thanks so much!!!

Doom Huntress: Nods I'll continue. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Sigh Lack of words.... sorry.

Skylander: AIEEEEEEEE! YOU RULE! You reviewed every one of my chappies! I'm sorry. Should I stop saying the chappies suck? o0 Hehehehehe. Okie, well hope you enjoy this chappie! Just don't kill me.....

Kohari: Yup. I agree. Better late then never.

SongBird: I'll try to do more talking sequences, but I can't promise because I suck at doing those. Lol. Meh! And you're not nosy! You're just a nice reviewer! Thankies!

xomi: Yes.....I feel sowwy for putting them like this, but where would the story be if they were together?

Rhea: Blader reunion? Sounds like a great idea. Maybe in later chappie I'll do that. Thanks for the idea.

Mel: I must teach you how to look at other chappies. O.O Hehehehe. Maybe when I come over or on the phone or something. You're the best Mel!

crystal-pixi : sniff I think I'm about to cry. o0 Your soooooooooo nice! Thanks so much for all the compliments and stuff. Again, thankies!!!!!

Dranzen: Sorry for the long, and I mean long, updating. Hopefully, I didn't lose any of my reviewers because of that. O.O

Viper: Thanks!!! Sigh Maybe I should stop saying it sucks lol.

DLN: And that's all the notes! I know my notes are long but I can't help it. O.O Okie, on with the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, nor the poem I'm about to post that I think reflects what Hilary feels about Tyson.

**What It Is You Do To Me**

By Bobby Lincoln 

There you sit

Smiling

And it's you I watch

WantingBut you don't even knowWhat is it you do to meSo I keep on watchingAnd wantingAs I bleedEvery time I look at youEvery time I talk to youEvery time I smell youMy heart continuesMeltingAnd I am foreverDreaming

Whenever you pass me by

Whenever you catch my eyeI feel like I want to cryBecause of what is it you do to meYour eyesGleamingAnd your lipsPleadingAnd your handsExploringWhile my heart remainsBleedingEvery time you look at meI wonder what it is you seeEvery time you talk to meAnd I hear that beautiful voiceMy knees get weakMy stomach fluttersMy chest collapsesMy neck hairs tingleAnd I stop breathingJust in that moment in timeWhen you do what is it you do to meAs I sit hereYearningI imagine youSleepingAnd I want to hold you endlesslyForever in my arms for eternityI'll continueDreamingAs long as you areLivingBreathingBeing

DLN: Okie! On with the real chappie now!

Tyson's P.O.V

Finally!

It's lunchtime.

My favourite subject of a school day!

Fine, it's not a subject but my favourite part of a school day.

"Hey Tyson!" Max called, waving to me from across the lunchroom. "Come sit with us." He motioned to an empty seat at the table where Hilary, Ray, Kai, and Kenny were already sitting down and waving to me energetically. Okay, make it Hilary, Ray, and Kenny were waving to me. Kai was too busy trying to ignore the rest.

"Nah!" I yelled back at Max. "Thought I would finish my science homework. It is coming up after lunchtime."

"Suit yourself, buddy." Max grinned then turned around to talk to Ray.

So I wasn't telling the whole truth.

I did need to do a little of my science homework, but that was only one question I skipped since I did my homework yesterday. (AN: Surprise, surprise! Tyson actually did his homework lol. )

I just needed some time alone.

Just to think a while.

I mean, I couldn't think while sitting over there, with Max saying random things in my ear.

I took my fork and poked at my lunch.

It wobbled like Jell-O a little and made a squishy sound.

If it was Jell-O, then it wouldn't have been a problem, but this was mash potato!

I made a look of disgust as I pushed my lunch aside and laid my head down on the table.

Maybe I shouldn't eat while thinking.

Maybe-

My thoughts were interrupted as someone tapped me on my shoulder.

"Excuse me." A soft female voice said.

I raised me head to look into the eyes of the most prettiest girl I had ever seen. ( AN: SEE DON'T KILL ME! THAT'S WHERE YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO KILL ME! O.O)

I've never seen eyes so blue.........hair so shiny..........eyelashes so long.....a gaze so intense...........I FELL IN LOVE! ( AN: Please don't kill me.........)

Everything you have ever heard about falling in love came true for me at that instant.

My legs started to quiver and my kneecaps turned to jelly.

I felt like I couldn't breathe very well.

I couldn't walk, I couldn't talk, I couldn't see very well.

I stared at her as I started slipping off my seat.

"Um......." She stared at me uncertainly with her bright blue eyes. ( AN: MARY SUE!! O.O I think......lol) "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" I gripped the edge of the table to keep from slipping to the floor.

Nice.

Real smooth.

A simple huh.....

"Um well......." She flipped her blond hair back as it flew in her face. "Stupid hair." She muttered. "Well, I was just asking if I could sit here because all the tables are full." She jerked her thumb to show that the other tables were all occupied. "Before you started zoning out on me."

"Uh..er....." I stuttered, then put my arm behind my neck, laughing nervously. "Too much sun I guess."

She giggled then placed her lunch tray down in front of me. "You got that right. So is it okay if I sit down here with you?"

"Oh! Sure you can." I smiled at her nervously.

"Thanks." She sat down across from me and smiled at me, which made me blush slightly.

"So, are you new here?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Oh, yes." She nodded at me, then poked at her food with her fork like I did. "Do they really expect us to eat this...this......thing?" She asked, emphasizing the thing.

I laughed slightly and started to stare at her while she poked her food even more.

She gave a sigh. "Well, I better be going now. Don't want to be late to class on my first day." She waved at me before standing up.

I stared at her dreamily before realizing that she way going to leave. "Um wait!" I called out. "What's your name?"

She turned around to stare at me for a moment "The name's Ashley. Hope to see you around sometime." She gave one last smile, and left the lunchroom.

"Ashley......." I muttered. "I think I just met the girl of my dreams......"

"Yo buddy!" Max slapped Tyson on the back playfully. "Who was that cute girl you were talking to?"

"Yeah." Ray said as he walked up to Max and Tyson. "Did anything special happened?" Ray wiggled his eyebrows up and down. (AN: HAHAHAHAHAHA! I couldn't help doing that! It's just so funny! )

"I think I'm in love." I said in a dreamy voice.

"I think he's fallen hard." Max grinned.

"Oh, maybe it's just a small crush." Hilary said as she walked to them. A fake smile was plastered on her face. You couldn't tell if she was happy for him, or wanted to kill him.

"Maybe." Ray answered. "But it's going to be hard to get that dreamy look off his face."

Everyone, but Hilary laughed. ( AN: Let's do a Hilary P.O.V before I make it the next day, shall we?"

Hilary's P.O.V

I turned my face from the trio, to hide the look of sadness and hurt from my eyes.

I couldn't believe it.

Before I had confessed my feelings......Tyson had fell in love with someone else..... ( AN: and with a Mary sue too. Only Tyson would be dense enough to fall in love with a Mary sue. O.O Please don't kill me.......)

I had always wondered if he would ever love me back.

Now I know the answer....

It could never happen, for someone else had captured his heart.....  
  
I wanted to tell him.....but I was afraid of his reactions....  
  
Even though he has fallen for another girl, he still holds a special place in my heart.

He always did, and always will.

But when she came along and took your breath away, I was devastated and speechless.

It has happen.

The thing I was dreading of.

I have one question to ask.

Why can't it be me, and not her..........

The Next day.....

Normal P.O.V

The next morning, Tyson laid down on the grass, under the tree, watching Ashley who was leaning against the school building, reading a book. "Isn't she beautiful?" Tyson sighed, resting his chin on his hands, while gazing at her dreamily. "Oh, she's looking over here.... Max, you think she's looking at me?"

"Nah. I think she's looking at me." Max joked.

Tyson gave Max a glare, then smiled and punched him lightly. "Hey Hilary." Tyson said, "Do you think she's looking at me or Max?"

"Actually, I think neither of you." Hilary faked a laugh as Tyson glared playfully at her.

Hilary's P.O.V

I face them with a smile, no one knows what is it that I hide inside.

When I am alone I am hurt.....In front of all the watchful eyes, my heaven turns to hell.

If only I wasn't so afraid to tell him the truth.

They say that life goes on and if you're hurt, you'll smile inside again.

But, how do they know my pain without being where I've been?

He looks at me, just like everyday, and his smile is still the same.

He looked at me so sweetly, but all he talks about is her.

"Why couldn't it be me?" I whispered, trying to keep the tears that started to well up in my eyes, from falling.

Tyson........will....never love me....

For he loves her.....

It hurts for the one you love to not know how you feel....

It hurts for the one you love to not love you......

But it hurts even more when the one you love, loves someone else......

DLN: sniff Don't kill me.....that was sad.....he'll fall for her soon enough....don't worry! Here's a poem on how Hilary feels....

**Shattered Pieces**

by Cherenee

Inside my sleeve, I pull out my heart, handing it to you; "careful it's fragile, and easily falls apart."  
  
Extending your arms, you take the heart in your tender warm hands. It falls into a million shattered pieces – on the floor it lands.

You begin to bend down to pick it up, sorrow and sadness in your eyes.  
  
Apologies are not enough.  
  
Looking at you with tears in my eyes, I ask you not to pick up the pieces of a heart that has fallen apart.  
  
I am the one who needs to pick up the pieces of my shattered heart - one by one, piece by piece.  
  
I need to put it together again, some how. Some way.  
  
Each piece of my heart has a memory so true. Each piece of my heart has part of you.  
  
You are the one who is leaving to start a new lease on life. I'll just be here on my knees picking up the pieces of a heart that feels like it's being pierced with a knife.  
  
All my tears won't keep you near. All my tears won't mend what's not here.  
  
Again I look at you with a whisper in my voice, The only way my heart will mend and finally be complete, is if you and I can come together without being discreet. You see what we have here and today helps me face the world, with a love for you that gives a glow - but now, my darling, you made a choice.  
  
My heart is on this floor, shattered and broke. With each piece I pick up – I still love you more and more...

DLN: sniff That's so sad.......Please don't kill me Ty/Hil fans....Tyson is so dense...Okie well, review if you wish. Perhaps it sucks but that is now your opinion! Thanks all of you, but just don't kill me! It's part of the plot. TY/ HIL TOGETHER, FOREVER!


	6. Spirit Possession

DLN: I'm so very sorry for the long update. I seem to have gotten really really lazy now..... -- Anyway, about the poll I put, (I deleted that chappie because it was a waste...) it looks like number 2 won! But some people had voted for number 1 so guess what? I'm doing a bit of both and both. Does that sound good with you readers? Hope so. Anyway...here's the new summary! Hope you guys like it! Oh and, I read over all the chapters and I'll redo them again soon because of the errors. As you might have noticed, I'm not very good at spelling lol.....  
  
Summary: Hilary is madly in love with Tyson but he doesn't notice her as anything more then an annoying brat and a good friend. How will she ever get him to notice her? And does he feel the same way? What happens when Hilary is acting a little strange....and it seems like only Tyson can do something about it... In the end, will one of them have to risk their lives? Ty/Hil  
  
DLN: There we go! To tell you the truth...I kinda had trouble starting this chappie hehehehe. Well here are notes to all my wonderful reviewers! Who continue to support Ty/ Hil!!! Holds up a flag that says Ty/ Hil Forever on it, and gives one to each reviewer Lol. I realized that in chappie five, I said my goal was to get up to fourty reviews and after that, fifty. I got way over that. sniff I feel so loved.....okie, then now my goal is ninety reviews! Let's try and achieve the impossible! Hurrah!

Matt.J1: Yes....Poor Hilary....sniff Don't worry, it'll all work out...I think....O.O

Kohari: Lol. Yes, Ashley should. But if she did, then Tyson would have no heart to love Hilary with. Lol. So I have to prevent Ashley from doing that.

Dranzen: Nods It seems like we all hate Ashley at the moment..which is what I wanted the reader's reaction to be. MWAHAHAHAHAH! Lol. You really don't think I lost any of my reviewers? Looks Well, some of them are gone, but on the other hand, I earned new reviewers!

Someone: I agree. Shame on her.

Chikyuu-Defender-Beyblader: YAY! Hope you update on it soon!

I.lIvE.wItH.sQuIrElLeS: Perfectly written? There are so many spelling mistakes! O.O Ah, oh well. You know I'm very prone to doing them.

Diamond Core: I'm awesome? Aww, thankies! Whacks Tyson

Tyson: Rubs head What was that for?

For liking Ashley.

Tyson: Um..you made me do it...

Actually, you did it yourslef and it was part of the plot. Glares at Tyson Argue with me again, and no snacks for a month!

Tyson: TT

dragonwave: Yeah...nothing really happens in chappie 2 ne? Oh well. Sorry about that. It shows how strong the love is? Thanks...I think. TT. Don't mind me. I do not know what I'm saying.

Lazygurl: "Get back?" Sorry, don't quite understand what your syaing. O.O Lol, sorry.

Carren: I already thanked you enough on the phone but......THANKS AGAIN FOR REVIEWING EVERY CHAPTER! Too bad your grounded now...sniff I'll call you next week then...

X Shadow Wolf X2: You read the whole fic? Note to self: Thank you greatly. Wait, I already did that. O.O Heheheh. Well, thanks for reviewing!

tempestlover: Lol. Thankies! Do you mind if I use some of your...er...dream? Lol. Because your dream sounded like a great idea. Also thanks a lot for the long review!

jade destiny: Don't worry. I won't go overboard with the mushy stuff. Tyson's still too dense to realize how he feels. -- And I guess it was a bit weird lol. Chappie four I mean.

Tomoyo13: I continued.

DLN: I didn't know which reviews to answer, and which to not. So sorry, I'll answer all reviews this time. Hope this chappie isn't too much of a bore.

Readers: Sleeping

DLN: I haven't even started yet! O.O Oh well...disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but I-

Readers: Still sleeping

Disclaimer: I'm not that boring. O.O

DLN: Oh yes, there was a favourite part of mine in the last chappie, but I made it wrong. -- So here's the right version.

But when she came along and took your breath away, I was devastated and speechless.  
  
It has happen.  
  
The thing I was dreading of.  
  
I have one question to ask.  
  
Why can't it be me, and not her..........

DLN: Now on with the chappie!

Hilary's P.O.V

I was taking a walk again.

Yup, another walk.

It's quite refreshing actually.

Thinking of thoughts again...

Walks do help you think...

It seems like Tyson looks at Ashley more and more each day.

Does he know how hard it is for me?

How it is to love someone.

Want someone.

Need someone.

That you are not able to have....

The worse part is, she seems to want to be friends with me.

Friends with me?

She must be living in a dream world...

I shuddered at the thought of being friends with my competition in love, as I like to call it.

Someday, Tyson might just confess his feelings to her and she'll feel the same way.

Then, I'll have absolutely zero chance of getting him.

I had a feeling that that alful day was going to come soon.

At first, all I wanted to do was cry.

But I wasn't brave enough to shed a tear.

It seems hopeless huh?

Well not really, for there is always enough hope, not much, but it's still there.

As I walked, the sun set, but I could see a faint glow in the distance.

My eyes lit up with curiosity as I walked over to the glow to see what it was.

I had to sheild my eyes for a moment, because the golden light was too bright, but then the light started to fade away as I got closer.

"Strange..." I thought.

The source of the light was blocked by a big, and brown, cardboard box.

Normally, I would have just walked away, and went back home but something inside of me, was telling me to move the box and see what the light was.

I got down on my knees, about to move the box when something else inside of me, said to get away now. Before it's too late...

"Late?" I whispered. What am I talking about....

I got up and backed away but it seemed like the light was pulling me to it....like a magnet or something.

So I got down again, and pushed the box away.

I put my hands up to my eyes right when I moved the box because there was a blinding flash.

I blinked my eyes, then rubbed them lightly.

For some reason, it felt like I had just been knocked out.

At the moment I was seeing tons of stars flashing before my eyes.

When my vision had finally came back, from whatsoever reason why it dissapeared, the light had stopped glowing so I could see what had caused it.

I gave a light gasp as I saw what it was.

Trust me...it was surprising, for what I saw was a.....

"Beyblade?" I said to myself, eyeing the object.

It was indeed a Beyblade.

A pink one in fact, to my happiness.

It looked like a regular blade to me.

Well like the Bladebreaker's blades anyway.

It even had a picture thingy in the center, which I think they called a bit-biste? (I'm going to use your idea k bob's ur uncle? )

No wait, a bit beast.

Yes, that was it.

A bit-beast.....

It looked sort of like Tyson's bit-beast Dragoon, exept it was pink....

Didn't Tyson say that only the detined ones get a bit-beast?

So did that mean I was destined then?

Only one way to find out...

I reached out to grab the blade but when my fingers came into contact with the pink blade, I felt a strange, electrical surge going through me.

I froze.

I felt like I couldn't move...

Then there was a voice in my head...

"Hilary?" It asked, softly.

I felt a light wind on my face when the voice spoke. "Who are you?" I whispered.

Why was I whispering? I- I- don't know...

"I'm your bit-beast.." The voice replied.

"Bit-beast? Mine? I don't have one..." I answered, confused yet frightened at the same time.

"Well, then would you like to be my master? But there's a catch...." The voice trailed off.

Wait a moment. If I was the master of a strong bit-beast, I could probably impress Tyson.

Maybe even beat him, then he'll want to hang out with me more then that Ashley.

But did the bit-beast say there was a catch?

"What's the catch?" I wondered.

"You'll have to let me take control of you sometimes....you know, just sometimes...."

No way was I going to let some bit-beast able to take control of my body. Only I control it and no one else. "No way!" I yelled, then proceeded to move my hand from the blade but it just wouldn't budge.

"You have no choice..." The voice said firmly. "You can't move until you accept. You could have just accepted.... Don't you want to impress Tyson?"

That got me angry. "How do you know about Tyson?" I said, shocked.

"I know everything about you Hilary..." The voice seemed to coax me, making me calm down. "Come on, you want Tyson to love you, don't you? I'm your only chance...you know you want to take me...."

I blinked twice, then closed my eyes. "Your right..." I agreed. "I can't get Tyson without you. Fine, I agree!"

"Finally." The voice exlaimed, then there was another blinding flash of white light and I felt like something was trying to go through me.

It felt like knives were piercing through me. I screamed, but no one could hear me.

I felt like crying, the pain was unbearable, but then it was over, but somehow, I no longer felt like myself.

I clutched the blade in my hand tightly and bent on one knee to get up from the ground.

My eyes glowed red for a second, then a evil grin made it's way on my face.

Next Day At School

Tyson's P.O.V

"Hey Hilary!" I called out, as I saw my brunette friend, walking towards the school entrance in front of me.

Hilary turned around and faced me with a smile.

A smile?

That was not a smile.

It was sort of...er...how should I put this...evil looking...

And her eyes...they not wore her usual kindness but were flashing somewhat dangerously.

"Hello Takao." Hilary said slowly, saying each sylabble slowly.

"Since when did you call me by me japenese name?" I asked confused. "And why do you look like you're stressed out? Is something wrong?"

"I can call you by your japenese name anytime I wish to, Takao." Hilary replied a bit coldly, emphasizing my name. "And I am not stressd out, so therefore there is nothing wrong with me."

"Um...okay..." I answered. "If you say so... So did you do your math homework last night? Pretty hard eh?"

"We had math homework?" Hilary asked, her eyes still flashing.

"Er...yeah..." I backed away a bit from her. Her eyes were freaking me out. She looked like she could have killed me any second now. "Did you do the work?"

"No." Hilary replied, simply.

"No?" I reapeated, shocked.

"That's what I said." Hilary rolled her ruby eyes at me.

Hilary?

Not doing her homework?

This is not possible...

Was the world turning weird or something?

I was so shocked, that I stumbled backwards and almost fell down the stair step that I was on.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed.

Hilary rolled her eyes at me yet again. "You such a klutz, Takao." Then she left me, and entered the school doors.

Leaving me, staring after her shocked.

What was wrong with Hilary today?

"Hey Tyson!" I heard a voice shout from behind me.

I turned around to see Max running up to me.

When Max had got to me, he stopped panting and trying to catch his breath.

"Yo, Max my buddy." I grinned. "Finally someone who doesn't call me Takao."

"Huh?" Max asked. "Nobody calls you Takao."

"Hilary does." I muttered.

"Hilary? She never called you Takao before..." Max wondered.

"Well, she was acting a bit strange today." I admitted.

"Well she probably woke up from the wrong side of the bed." Max joked.

"Yeah...probably." I said, forcing myself a smile.

"Well, what time is it?" Max asked, changing the subject.

"Huh?" I checked my watch. "Oh, about 8:15 am."

Max's grin suddenly changed to a look of horror. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! I WAS SUPPOSED TO MEET PROFESSOR TOUYA AT 8:00 AM! SEE YA TY!" Max yelled, then rushed off through the front doors of the school.

I opened the fornt doors to look after him. "MIND YOUR LANGUAGE, MAX TATE!" I yelled, after him.

"WHATEVER!" I heard him reply.

I chuckled, but then my smile turned into a frown.

Yeah...I was worried about Hilary...

She is one of my friends anyway.

What caused her to act this way.

I started at the space in front of me, but then saw Hilary exiting from one of the classroom doors.

I didn't bother calling her.

I didn't want her to go all Kai-like on me again.

I stared at her as she started walking down the halls.

"I don't know who you are...." I thought, as I stared after her. "But you're sure not Hilary..."

Somewhere From The Back Of The School

"Yeah, she took the blade." Ashey whispered into a walkie- talkie.

"Excellent." A deep voice, probably a man, answered back. "Are you sure she did?"

"Of course she did!" Ashley exclaimed. "Did you think I wouldn't know?"

"Well, do you think she's capable of taking the bit-beasts from them?" The deep voice asked.

"She is quite close to them. I tried being friends with her, but I guess that didn't work, so this way would do better." Ashley smirked.

"Well, you better get them for me, or you know what will happen to you." The deep voice said firmly.

"Don't worry. I'll get them. Got to go now." Ashley said, then snapped off the walkie-talkie. "You'd better watch your backs...." Ashley whispered.

DLN: I'm sorry for the lame chapter. Trust me, Ashley has something to do with it. Don't worry, it's not going to turn into one of those weird plot thingies. O.O Hilary gets her body back sometimes so it's still the same thing as before, but just with a little twist. I will not say it sucks anymore but it probably does hehehe. K, well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Revealing Of The Blade

DLN: Okie that's it. Start throwing stuff at me. I know...you're all mad at me now because of the long update. I apologize. I started school a while ago and it's really hard for me because I want to be accepted into a good high school. There's also the reason of my laziness so sorry again. After I finish this chapter, I'll redo all the chapters once again, so all the spelling errors will be gone okay? I still can't believe I got over 100 reviews. O.O Next goal...130! Yeah, it's a lot. Lol, notes to the reviewers. Please don't hate me. o.O

_Dranzen__: Oooo, can I have one? Lol, um yeah...for some reason I decided to make Max swear like that lol. Hail to Ashley haters! _

_X Shadow Wolf X2: I know, I'll stop saying they suck Guess it turned out to be a habit, huh? I'm sorry I didn't update A.S.A.P. Been busy, lazy, and lost of imagination. _

_Dark Ice Dragon__: I didn't understand what you said. o.O Who knows? Maybe it'll continue forever, lol._

_Diamond Core__: Let's not kill Ashley now, heheh. I still need her for some parts, but you can do the honor in the end, okie? Perhaps everything will work out. What would you do to me if I made everyone, but Ashley die? Lol, and thanks for the comment. _

_jen: Here's more for you. _

_BaByBeArLoVeR__: Yeah, I'm going to stop saying my chapters are lame. _

_crystal-pixi: Lol, thanks so much for all the great compliments. If I rule, then you rule. _

_Matt.J1__: Sorry for the long update. _

_Jen-beyblade- fan__: I tried to hurry. o.O_

_Kohari__: Trying to keep it up, heheh._

Carren: You called me...but you didn't call me today. o.O 

_The Vision__: Pure romantic shit, lol. I'll try not to that, but I'm sorry but I have to do some Hilary torture...um well, you'll see. _

_Freaky Feline__: Trying to update. _

_jade destiny__: Lol, yeah it is cute when they fight, ne? I just love your long reviews. They make me happy, lol. _

_starry-eyed angel__: A high school fic? Lol, yeah Ashley is evil. Your questions will be answered as you read. Me evil right? Lol, oh and sorry, I'm not accepting o/cs._

Rhea: YAY! My story doesn't suck! 

_raymond: Sure, I'll start doing polls. Sorry, I just picked pink randomly. O.O I hate pink too, don't worry. Oh and yeah, Rei is pretty sexy, lol. _

_HimitsuKokorO__: Thanks for the nice words! Sorry I didn't update quickly. _

Nicko-Ki: Yup, giving myself more credit. 

_Akina Hiwatari__: It's turning out good? Thanks. _

_ragam: I just picked pink...it was random lol. Sorry, if you didn't like that colour. I don't like it either lol. Sorry, I didn't update. Please forgive me. _

_lovely roll: Yeah, I'm trying to update. _

DLN: Thanks everyone for reviewing. Here's the disclaimer!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, never have and never will...._

DLN: And, here's the chapter! Thanks of the chapter, goes to Ragam for getting me to start writing when I ha the time to.

Tyson's P.O.V

"Um, Max? Have you seen Hilary?" I asked, my eyes scanning the school grounds for my friend.

"Huh? Why are you asking about Hilary so much now?" Max raised his eyebrows at me, and then a sly smile made it's way on his face. "Oh I get it now..."

"What?" I exclaimed, with a look of curiosity. "What are you exactly getting at?"

"Oh you know..." Max grinned as he nudged me on the side with his elbow.

"Er..." I stammered at this awkward situation. "No, I don't think I do."

"Somebody's got a crush on Hilary." Max told me in a high pitched, singsong voice.

"Really? Who?" I asked. How naive I was at that time. Few seconds later I realized what Max had was getting at. "WHAT!!??" I yelled at Max, as he covered his ears.

"Come on, Ty. Chill. It's okay if you..." Max's sentence got cut off as I yelled at him once again.

"How could I like that...that..." See... even words can't describe how I feel about her.

"You have to admit Tyson, she's cute." Max laughed. "So I wouldn't blame you if you..."

"You have got to be kidding me!" I shouted. "I mean calling a bunny cute is one thing, but calling Hilary that...that...c-word is like..."

"Like what?" Max questioned.

"Oh you know..." I rolled my eyes.

"No, I don't, actually." Max responded.

"Don't copy my words!" I cried, waving my arms madly at him.

"I didn't exactly copy them I just..." Max started.

"UGH!" I groaned.

"Why are you getting so flustered out of this if you don't like her?" Max questioned.

Good question. "Um..." I searched my mind for an excuse. "I missed lunch!"

"Uh, Tyson?"

"Yeah?"

"You ate lunch with me."

"Oh yeah..."

"..."

"Ah! Just get out of here, Max!" I yelled as I pushed him away from me.

"Er...sure Tyson." Max shrugged as he started to walk from me.

I gave a sigh of relief as I watched him walk away, but then remembered that I was supposed to ask him where Hilary was. "MAX!" I cried as I ran up to him.

"What now? Want to admit to me that you like Hilary?" Max laughed.

"NO!" I protested, as I felt my face flush. "I just remembered that I forgot to ask you where she is."

"Oh that. I spotted her reading a book from one of the trees." Max said, a she pointed to the back of the school.

"Oh okay. Thanks a bunch." I thanked him.

"No problem. Why exactly are you looking for Hilary?" Max wondered.

I shrugged. "She was acting a bit strange so I thought I checked on her.

"Yeah..." Max replied. "Just checking um...on a friend..." Max added in some fake coughs.

I glared at him. "Oh, you, get out of here!" I rolled my eyes as I the laughing Max walked away.

Now to go find Hilary...

I ran towards the back of the school, searching for Hilary, when I found her sitting under a big oak tree, reading a book.

I could see her ruby eyes reading after line after line, while the sun radiated her brown hair.

Max was right. She really was sort of cute in her own way.

The way she would smile as if those smiles were made only for me, and how cute she always looked when she pouted and was angry with me.

I smiled as I thought back of all our little squabbles.

Wait, a moment.

I could feel my face getting hot as all these awkward thoughts of Hilary came to mind.

It was weird thinking of Hilary this way.

Most of the time I forgot she was even a girl, and a pretty one at that.

I can't...

Hilary was my friend.

My buddy.

My pal.

Hilary was just Hilary.

I couldn't be interested in her...like that...

I shook my head lightly to get rid of all my disturbing thoughts, and then I walked over to where Hilary was.

"Hi." I spoke a little higher then I had expected to. I cleared my throat then spoke again. "Um, hey."

Hilary looked up form her book. Her eyes were very different from this morning. They seemed friendlier... kinder...

"Hi." Hilary smiled at me, as she put a bookmark in her novel and placed it on her lap. "How are you?"

"Fine." I nodded. "How are you? You seemed a little distracted this morning."

"Oh? I'm fine, thanks. I don't think anything was wrong with me this morning, though." Hilary responded.

"Yeah, well, um...I asked if you did your homework and you said no. Plus you kept calling me Takao, and since when did you call me that?" I grinned, trying to make it seem like a joke, although I was really quite worried.

"Oh, that. I was just a little busy last night and wasn't able to do my homework, and I don't remember calling you Takao. Actually, I don't remember that conversation at all." Hilary frowned.

I frowned too. "Seriously? I think something strange is going on..."

For a split second, I thought I saw a look of panic cross Hilary's face as the words left my mouth, but I probably was wrong.

"Um, of course nothing's wrong." Hilary answered a bit too quickly. "I...I...probably just forgot." But deep in her mind, she was actually thinking "Oh no! Does he know about it..."

"Huh? Okay, yeah, sure. Whatever you say Hilary." I sat down next to her as she moved swiftly to her bag and tried to zip it quickly, but before she did I could see something pink and pearly white sticking out of her bag "Hey. Is that a bey...?"

"It's nothing!" Hilary exclaimed, interrupting me. She finished zipping the bag and placed it on her lap, clutching her arms protectively around it.

"Um, okay, Hilary..." I said awkwardly, stealing one last glance at the bag held possessively in Hilary's arms.

This might seem weird, but I could have swore I saw a beyblade...

Hilary's P.O.V

When Tyson had came over, I was a bit nervous.

I don't know why, but at the moment I didn't want Tyson knowing about the blade, yet.

I even avoided the hushed whispers the blade was sending me through my head telepathically, telling me to ask him if I could battle him.

I got really confused when he started talking about the conversation with him and me in the morning.

It was probably the spirit taking over me.

However, it could have at least told me before it took over, shouldn't it?

Or maybe it doesn't want to tell me...

I could feel him staring at the bag and me every once in a while, so I wrapped my arms around the bag tighter.

Should I tell him?

Something was telling me not to, yet something was telling me to go ahead.

Unfortunately, the other side that was urging me to was stronger.

"I have something to show you!" I suddenly blurted out, quickly.

Maybe a little too quick for Tyson to hear.

"What?" Tyson turned to me confused.

"Um, I...I...have something...to show you." I stuttered, looking down.

"Yeah.... What is it?" Tyson asked, staring at me, then the bag, then back at me.

"Well..." I began. "Maybe I shouldn't tell you..."

"Hilary!" Tyson whined.

I sighed, glaring playfully at Tyson. "You are so annoying."

Tyson grinned. "I know."

"Fine I'll tell you." I rolled my eyes, unzipped my bag, and clutched my hands around the blade.

I hesitated at first but then pulled it out. I knew Tyson could see some of the sharp edges of the blade poking out, but it was still hard to figure out what it really was.

"You promise you won't laugh?" I asked Tyson, holding my clutched hands in front of him.

Tyson nodded meekly, his curiosity growing every second.

I took a deep breath then unclasped my hands to reveal the faintly glowing blade.

Tyson's eyes opened wide at first but then I saw a little tug at his lips, as if he was about to laugh.

Seeing that, I pouted and hid the blade behind my back. "Tyson! You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"I didn't." Tyson protested. "Yet..." Then Tyson burst into laughter, holding his stomach with one hand, and the other hand leaning against the tree to keep his balance.

I frowned at him. "Frankly, I don't see what's so funny."

"Well...it's just you? A blade?" Tyson answered, in between gasps and chokes of laughter.

I snorted at him. "So you don't think I'm a good enough blader for you, eh? How about a battle then?"

Tyson suddenly stopped laughing and stared at me with a look of shock on his face. "You're kidding?"

"Nope." I shook my head.

"You actually think you can beat me?" Tyson responded.

"Well, who knows...unless you battle me." I smirked. "Or are you too afraid?"

Tyson's eyes flashed a twinkle. "Me? Afraid? Never! Bring it on!" Tyson took out his navy blue and white launcher and his navy blue blade, set the blade on his launcher, positioned it and got ready to shoot. (Ignore my bad descriptions of blades...)

I smiled as I brought a white launcher from my orange skirt pocket and set the pink and pearly white blade on it. I turned the launcher to get ready to shoot also. "Let the battle begin." I thought.

Tyson's P.O.V

For a split second, when Hilary had set the blade on her launcher and looked right at me, I thought I saw her eyes flash dangerously, and it had turned as cold as it was this morning.

Maybe I was making a big mistake battling her...

DLN: Yeah, they're going to battle. Seems like the spirit took over again, eh? Okie, suggestions for the next chapter are welcome, or later on in the story. If you don't give me suggestions it might be a longer wait then this time! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Kidding, but send in some if you like. Here's a poll for you! Who do you think is going to win the battle? Might be a twist and Tyson might win, or another twist and Hilary will. Tell me what you think!

Who will win the battle?

Tyson

Hilary

Draw

Until then, see you next time!


End file.
